


Landing

by RedKitsune



Series: Requests [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Grew apart, Loki wasn't a good friend, Love Confessions, Unrequited Crush, Used to Be Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedKitsune/pseuds/RedKitsune
Summary: Ana and Loki had been childhood friends. Ana had always saw the best in Loki. They told each other everything until they grew apart. When years passed and she was all but forgotten in Loki’s eyes she left to settle somewhere far away. When she’s placed in charge of helping the Asgardian people settle on Earth she’s forced to come face to face with the life she left behind. For Loki, thinking that he had come so close to losing her forever caused a shocking revelation.





	Landing

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Anon on 11/15 to Loki-the-fox: Oh my god!! You’re asexual and you write ace ships! There aren’t words for how happy I am! Could you please do one of Ana with Loki? The setting is that Infinity War didn’t happen, and the Asgardians make it to Norway, where Ana is in hiding. She was Loki’s best friend on Asgard, and she tired to help him when everyone ignored him, but he snubbed her over his obsession with gaining Odin’s approval. They’re meeting again, and he’s realized he loves her and tries to win her back. Thanks so much!
> 
> Oh dear. I’m not ace and I’m not Loki-the-fox but I hope I can write something good enough for you, dear Nonny. Here goes nothing.

 

“Are you searching for something, Brother?” Thor called out as Loki entered the cockpit of the ship.

“Ana.” Loki reluctantly admitted. “I’ve not seen her on the ship at all… Many were left behind.”

“Ana wouldn’t be on the ship. Were you not aware she left Asgard centuries ago?” Surprise colored Thor’s voice.

Loki and Ana had been close for as long as he could remember. They were an odd pair in truth but she was always willing to see the best in his brother when everyone had given up reaching out to him. She saw the best in Loki when even Thor wasn’t able to.

“No, I suppose not.” The chair puffed a little glitter when Loki sat down heavily in it. What the bloody hell did the Grandmaster do to have glitter in a transport ship’s cockpit? Actually, it was better to not think about that.

“She came to Father to request dismissal and permission to settle elsewhere. I had assumed she’d told you.”

Ana had shared everything with loki as far as Thor was aware. His brother was even open with her. The idea that she’d leave and not speak a word to him was strange.

“To where did she go?” Loki leaned forward, clasping his hands together. At least she was alive. He’d made so many mistakes, so very many of them. Casting her aside was just one thing toward the top of a very long list. At least he still had a chance to fix things.

“Of that I do not know.” Thor watched Loki as he sank deep into thought.

* * *

“Come on, let me take you out- Dinner, a show maybe some drinks after?” Mark was annoying as ever. Nearly every week like clockwork he would be at Ana’s desk and asking her out on a Friday afternoon. Every single week she’d turn him down.

“Come on, Annabella?” He whinned and god did she hate that name. No matter how often she was called it, ‘Annabella’ never sounded right. It made for a great cover name for a made up identity.

“It’s just Anna.” She reminded him. “And no, I’ve got dinner with my sister tonight. Sorry?”

It killed her to put up with this sniveling baby of a man. But that was the way of women on Earth. That’s how they were expected to behave. Additionally, she made good money working for the government and if she made waves and talked to HR, handling things the human way she’d likely be out of a job. Sexist pigs.

“Annabella?” Again with the name, this time from Mr. Hage, her direct supervisor.

She sighs and turns to face her supervisor, “Just Anna is fine, really.”

“Walk with me.” The man didn’t stop, rather he kept walking passed her and expected her to keep up. “This is your chance to prove your with. Your resume mentioned extensive knowledge of Norse culture.” Okay it wasn’t concerning at all to have your resume reviewed after being in a position for years. Not at all. Especially when most of it is fake.

“Yes Sir.” Why did she bother answering? He just kept on talking over her.

“This is a whole new world we are living in. Can you believe it? We are welcoming aliens to set up a city on earth. What the hell could go wrong?”

“A lot, sir.”

“Exactly! From what I understand from information provided by the goddamn Avengers- The Avengers! We have superheros now. The world is going to shit. They said these aliens’ culture is similar to Norse and Vikings and all that shit. You’re going to go over and be our feet on the ground as they settle in the chuck of land Norway decided to give them. Let’s just let them make a whole new country- why the hell not? Anyway- Be our eyes and ears. I don’t trust them, the UN doesn’t trust them and dammit if they are going to invade and infiltrate the world’s governments I want to know asap so I can tell those fucks ‘I told you so’.”

Ana nodded dumbly as she tried to follow the conversation. Norway, where the Asgardians would be. Where her people would be. And this idiot was worried about aliens taking over the world.

She couldn’t help but wonder what he would think if he found out that she was Asgardian since she already held a government job. She’d lived in the human world for a few centuries now, moving around and changing identities as needed. The human world was something she knew well now and let’s face it- it’s not all that great.

“You leave tonight.” He said as he opened his office door. “In your inbox you’ll find the details.”

“I’m leaving when?!” The door closed in Ana’s face as she gaped at it. “Guess I’ll see him again after all.”

* * *

As much as she didn’t want to seek him out, Ana couldn’t help but look for him as Thor stepped off the first ship. A stream of people followed him but she didn’t see Loki by his bother’s side. He should have been there. He was too arrogant to not be by his brother’s side and in the spotlight as much as Ana wanted to tell herself otherwise.

And where was Odin? He should have been the first off the ship, not a prince. How the hell had Asgard been destroyed anyway? Intergalactic news was hard to get living on Earth and while she normally didn’t care for it, right now she had so many questions. Maybe Thor could answer some for her- she’d have to meet with him anyway.

The doors of the second and third ship open and ramps roll down. A stream of people flow out and she knows it’s not nearly the whole population of Asagrd. Either more ships were coming or this was everyone that managed to make it to safety. Many were likely lost. It would explain why a small portion of Norway was big enough to become home to all their people.

Finally, she spots him. Loki was the last one off the first ship and her breath catches in her lungs when she catches sight of him. She didn’t expect to be so damn worried about him but it took a weight off her to see him alive and well.

Somehow he looked taller but surely that was a trick of the clinging leather. His hair had gotten long and it oddly suited him. Some of the curls were as wild as he was, though most seemed tamed. Just like him.

Finding her feet she pushed forward through the crowd of reporters and officials to welcome them. She had a job to do. She was appointed by the goddamn UN. Hopefully no one would recognize her.

* * *

“Get the food out and prepared. These people need food and water- they’ve had a long trip without proper supplies. Children, elderly and ill get priority.”

Loki knew that voice anywhere. Looking out over the sea of people, human and Asgardian both beginning to mingle, and looked for her. There were large white tents set up with tables and chairs. Platters full of food but none of that caught his attention for more than a passing moment. She was here somewhere.

“Thor?” There was that voice again. “My name is Annabella- You can just call me Anna. I am your liaison to coordinate with the UN the settling of the Asgardian people-”

“King Thor, it is as you said. You’ve delivered us to safety!” A woman shouted over the crowd to him as she guided her small children toward the food.

‘King Thor’? Ana wondered when that happened. It did explain however why Odin was absent. It also settled who she would be working with to settle the people.

Thor laughed and clapped a man on the back as he offered praise to the King before turning back to her. Please don’t recognize me. Please don’t recognize me.

“Ana?” Loki’s voice cut through her like a blade. Fuck. Fuckity fuck.

“I knew you looked familiar!” Thor bellowed, wrapping her up in his arms. “It’s been far too long! So this is where you settled? Have the humans embraced you well? One Asgardian here already gives us hope to find our place!” Ana’s feet dangled off the ground.

“Brother, put her down before you break her.”

“Loki was just asking after you not even a few day’s time ago!” That was interesting, Ana thought as her feet settled on the ground. She’d not expected her old friend to even spare her a thought.

“Ah- yes well.” Clearing her throat she put business first again. “They believe me as human as they.”

“Why?” Loki scoffed.

“The people here where not ready for such knowledge when I settled. It doesn’t matter anyway. Not everyone is pleased that you’ve come to settle but it’s my job to make it as seamless as possible for everyone. You’re people will have food and water for the first month or so without question but we must settle a plan for them to become self sufficient.” Ana tried not to give Loki too much of her attention.

“Ana?” Loki called out when she turned away. She didn’t even look back as she walked away.

“Did you and her have a falling out?” Thor questioned as Loki dumbly watched her walk away.

“None that I’m aware of.” Loki couldn’t think of why she left, why she was being so cold now. It wasn’t like her. She always gave him the benefit of doubt. It was her that always saw the best in him no matter how low he had fallen.

* * *

“Annabella, I’m calling it a night if that’s okay?” Sarah called into the tent that Ana had claimed her home for the time being.

“Sounds good.” Anna glanced but the tent flap was already closing behind Sarah as she retreated to her on tent. “And it’s just Anna!”

She wasn’t aware of Loki lounging against the file cabinet behind her. He took in her appearance. She’d changed some over the many years. Yet her long brown hair was just as smooth as he remembered, holding just the slightest wave that would remind him of the sea. She had such piercing green eyes that always commanded the full attention of whoever she turned them on. In short- she was just as beautiful as he had remembered and it caused Loki’s heart to clench in his chest. When he feared she’d been left behind, that she was one of the dead he had realized something he hadn’t gave thought to before.

At some point he’d grown to love the woman who had been his oldest friend. Yet he hadn’t even noticed when she left him. He was too caught up in his own ambitions. It took thinking she’d been left for dead, that she’d been lost for him to realize. Now he had to get her back, win her heart. He could manage that much, couldn’t he?

“I’m rather fond of Annabella myself.” Loki’s voice came from behind her and she hated how she jumped.

“Just Anna is fine.” It was a goddamn automatic response at this point and Loki laughed before sobering as she turned to him. “Why did you leave? Why did you not tell me?”

“Why do you care?” She shot back.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Just leave me alone Loki, that’s what you do.”

Loki was befuddled. “Is that what you think? You’re the one that left.”

“When did you notice?” That shut him right up. “Well?”

“Ana-”

“No. We used to be close. You used to tell me everything and I used to tell you everything. Then you came less and less. Then you only came when you needed me. Then you stopped coming at all. Why?”

“Ana, let me-” She was on a roll now. Centuries of hurt that had been bottled up came rushing forward and she hated the sting of tears in her eyes.

“All because you wanted to be good enough to someone who never gave a damn about you. Yeah, you were his son. Yeah, you are a prince. But to me you were a friend and I loved you.” Her breath caught as he looked down in shame.

“Loved?” How soft his voice was.

“Go away Loki.”

“Perhaps you can love me again?” Ana was lost for words as he gave her one last glance before leaving her be.

* * *

The next morning when she awoke there was a package on her table. Looking around she couldn’t spot anyone in her tent or a sign of who may have left it. Simple brown paper wrapped the item and a simple black cord held the paper closed.

Unwrapping it slowly she found a book. It wasn’t any book. She’d not seen it since they were young. It was a dumb book she made when they were children. In it she had recorded their adventures- or what she called their adventures when she was young.

Where she had left it so very many years ago she couldn’t say. Discarded somewhere when she gave up hope on Loki. When they drifted away she stopped recording events in it, there was nothing new to record. But still, a smile spread across her face as she flipped through the pages filled with stories written by hand and a few keepsakes.

As she looked, an envelope fell out. Picking it up she could see the familiar sweeping letters that were so unique to Loki. “read me” he simply wrote, answering the question of where the book came from.

“I found this left on a bench forever ago. It was my intention to return it to you but- as you said, I left you alone. For that I’m terribly sorry. Might you consider allowing me to make it up to you?”

“Fine.” Ana sighed as the sound of Loki’s chuckle filled the tent. Of course he was hiding there. He never was one for personal boundaries. “But don’t blow my cover at least. My boss isn’t too fond of this whole set up.”

“As you wish.”

That day, Loki began attempting to court the Lady Ana, whom he would sometimes call Annabella just to see what she would throw at him in the moment. He’d give gifts and they’d spend hours talking just as they had as children.

It took months before one night as they sat looking at the stars, Ana rested her head on Loki’s shoulder. Looking down at her, he smiled. While he never expected it, he knew that she was the one that was always there for him. She was always for him. Yet he doubted if she thought the same.

“What?” She didn’t even look up at him.

“Ana?” That drew her eyes to him. “I have something to confess. It doesn’t change anything but I must speak it.”

“Okay?”

“I love you. I’ve probably always loved you. You needed to know. I needed you to know.” He was babbling almost, regretting saying anything because they were friends. She’d never shown any interest in him as a lover or mate.

“I love you too.” Well that was unexpected.

“You do? Ana, I mean I love you as a more then a friend. Nothing has to change...”

“I know.” Looking down at her hands, she continued. “I do love you. I know I’ve never felt this way.”

“We’ll find our way.” Loki’s arm draped around her shoulder and he pulled her close, allowing her to better rest against him. “I’ll never leave you again.”


End file.
